Pamela Bolton
by Mackenzie Oliver
Summary: A story of Troy Bolton's little sister
1. Chapter 1

Pamela Bolton

Hi, I'm Pamela Bolton and I am Troy Bolton's little sister. This is my story about how I first came to East High School.

One sunny day in Alberqurque...

"Oh why isn't my locker opening!", shouted Pamela

A girl about 17 years old walked up to her and said, "Here let me help you with that what's your combination?"

"0-8-16", said Pamela

"There you go wait a minute, your Troy Bolton's younger sister right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?,

"He is on the basketball team right?"

"Yeah."

DING!DING!DING!

"Well I better get to class before Darbus gives a detention.", said Pamela

"Wait I didn't get your name, mine is Carrie Montez."

"My friends call me Pam."

They smile go to their homeroom teacher.

" you just got a detention for being late for class!", said.

"But I have basketball practice!"

"It will have to wait. After all, you will be in my musical, I know you can sing."

"But my dad-"

"No buts about it."

In detention alot of people were there... Troy,Chad,Pamela,Carrie,Taylor, and even Gabriella.

"What are you doing in detention?" Troy asked his sister.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Look guys let's just get this over with so we can go to prac-" Chad started.

"Darbus, where are my boys and girl!"

""Experiencing the true quality of the theater ."

"Darbus we have a game to do."

" Okay Bolton i'll let them go."

The rest of the day went fine,the detention wasn't that bad either.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter

At the Bolton Home Upstairs...

"Pamela you still didn't tell me about how you got in detention.", said Troy,

"Well you'll never find out about that and by the way do you um like Gabriella?"

"No what makes you think that?"

"Well it's the way you act aroung her, it's like you get all lovey dovey and freak out."

"Maybe I do."

The siblings go eat something and then go to bed. The next day at East High won't be the same as the last ones before.

Troy walked down the hallway to go to his free period class which is basketball practice. While he was there he saw something that caught his eye and it wasn't a pretty sight, as a matter of fact he was furious!

"Come on won't you at least try to be my friend, it's not like it's anything more than that?" begged Bruce Parker

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP AND DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN! IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE VERY EXTREMLY SORRY AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL. I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!", shouted Pamela

"You know you think i'm gorgeous just like a barbie doll."

"I stopped playing with barbies years and years ago so back off Parker, or you'll regret it!

"I just want you to be my frien-"

"HEY BACK OFF OF MY SISTER PARKER NOWWWW!" Troy exclaimed

"Your so lucky your brother was here to come and save you because if he wasn't you would have been the sorry one not me." whispered Bruce

Bruce got up and ran away form Troy as fast as possible. He didn't do this out of fear, it was just an act.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked

"I think so h-h-he said t-t-t-t-th-that-" Cries Pamela

"Shhhhhh,shhhhh it's okay he can't hurt you as long as i'm here with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's go before you get detention again."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I kind of knew about it already. I was just being nosy to see what you would say."

"Well it worked."

They both share a laugh and then walk away to their next class.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: HIIIIIII it's meeee again! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter i was going to discountinue this story but I decieded not to! So hope you enjoy! Ohhh, by the way I changed it to a script instead of what I had sorrrryyy!)**

(At East High)

Troy: (to Chad) Man, has really gone over board this time!

: (going on about history and drama)

Chad: No kidding, ughh! What does history have to do with acting!?

Troy: I don't know but I hope sh'e almost done I really want to get out of here!

(the bell rings)

Everyone: WHHHHOOOOOOOO!

(they all leave)

(at bball practice)

Coach: COME ON! PASS, DRIVE!

Pamela: Ummmmmm... Dad are you okay?

Coach: No, no I'm not. Your teammates don't know how to play this game!

Pamela: It's okay dad, they'll get better that's why this is practice!

Coach: NO! Sorry, you don't understand how serious this game is!

Pamela: Dad, calm down! It's just a game! It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it matters how much fun you had when you played!

Coach: Uggghhhh! I can't believe you just said that! YOU KNOW WHAT GET OUT YOUR OFF THE TEAM!

Pamela: (shocked and in tears, runs out of the gym)

Troy: (runs over) Dad! What happened? Why did Pam run out like that!?

Coach: She's not on the team anymore... I kicked her off.

Troy: How could you? Do you know how much this means to her?

Coach: I really don't care right now. We need to get ready for our game.

Troy: No! YOU need to get ready for YOUR game! (walks out of the gym.)

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN... What will happen next?! Review! And you might find out! *evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Matchmaker and BBall Troubles

Troy's P.O.V

I can't believe my dad just said that to Pam! She loves this game more than he does! (and that has to be alot).

I see Pam sitting on a stool in the auditoriom playing a guitar and singing. WOW. She's amazing!

Pamela's P.O.V

I can't deal with the stress of basketball right now. My dad doesn't understand me. It feels like no one does. *sigh*

I start to strum my guitar and sing.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I 'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Maybe I was naïve,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

I finished to hear applauding in the background. It kinda scared me so I jumped and put my guitar away as quickly as possible.

"Oh uh Troy, I thought you were in basketball practice!" I said to him

"No I walked out when you did. But that's not the point! I have to questions. How did you learn how to play the guitar and why don't you try out for the musical?

"Okay one I taught myself. I also know how to play the piano,bass,flute,clarinet,violin, and harmonica. Two, I don't dad finding out about this

okay!" I said

"Uhh sure you mind playing me another song?" He asked

*sigh* "Sure why not" I said as I picked up my guitar and started to strum.

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder

'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back when you call me

No need to say goodbye

A/N: Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Special shoutout to those who reviewed the last chapters! Thank you for all of your support! By the way I don't own the two songs: Taylor Swift's White Horse and Regina Specktor's The Call! I don't own the HSM characters except for Pamela! BYE!


End file.
